


Better Than Good

by wisdomeagle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Buffy Wishverse, F/M, Fluff, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-14
Updated: 2004-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow/Xander Wishverse fluff, because where <em>else</em> would you set Willow/Xander fluff? There is a bit of blood and death, because this is Wishverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gvambat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gvambat).



"Are you hungry?" asked Willow, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"With you around? Ravenous."

"Aw," said Willow. "Want to go hunting?"

Xander, who was probably a bit slower on the uptake than he was supposed to be, was still half expecting Willow to ask him to go downtown to get a burger and fries. But now going out for a meal meant, well, going downtown and getting a Doublemeat employee.

"Come _on_, Xander. I'm bored." Xander lumbered to his feet and linked his arm through Willow's. That had become as natural as drinking blood, and as delicious. There had been a time, when he was human, when he thought he was too good for her.

That thought bordered on blasphemy these days. The Master had said as much: there was no one as good as Willow, no one as bloodthirsty, no one as trainable, no one whose blood ran thicker with the need to destroy. No one tasted better than Willow after a long night's work at torture and mayhem.

And she was his. Not all his, because that would be asking too much, and not his only, because even lesser minions like Xander were still expected to take part in some switching and swapping. But she was his girl, and, maybe more to the point, he was her boy. She wore him on her arm when they went out, and they held hands as they walked through a graveyard, and kissed around the neck of the girl they ate. She was good: young, and her blood was ripe. But nowhere near as good as Willow was, and he said as much as they wiped their mouth's on each other's hands.

"Well, of course not," Willow said. "Who could be better than me? Don't you like me best?" she goaded.

"Of course, Will."

"Please don't call me that," she said with a hiss, her fangs slipping back into concealment as they prepared to head back to the lair. Somewhere deep inside Xander was a little boy who was still enraptured with the idea of having his own secret lair.

"Sure thing, Will," he said, mostly because he knew he could. Anyone else would have gotten his ass bitten for that one, but Xander could get away with it, and Willow just purred an angry purr and nipped at his lips.

Her mouth still tasted bloody.


End file.
